The present invention relates generally to a cargo bed liner for a vehicle, such as a pick up truck or a sport utility. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-functional cargo bed liner assembly for the cargo bed portion of a vehicle, which functions to extend the length of the cargo bed and includes an infinitely positionable divider panel.
Utility vehicles, such as pickup trucks and cargo vans, are characterized by a load carrying portion, referred to as a cargo bed, defined by a generally planar floor. The dimensions of the cargo bed vary in length from several feet to more than eight feet. These types of vehicles are multifunctional, since they satisfy both transportation and load carrying capacity needs.
Various devices are available to further increase the versatility of the utility vehicle, and in particular the cargo bed portion. One example of such a device is a cargo bed cover for enclosing the cargo bed of a pick-up truck. Another example is a removable cargo bed liner, which is configured with the shape of the cargo bed, to protect the surface finish of the cargo bed. Still another example is a cargo bed divider, for subdividing the cargo bed of the pickup truck to accommodate diverse, or various sized, loads. The prior art has implemented a number of different approaches towards providing cargo bed dividers for pickup trucks. Some prior art dividers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,411,355; 4,722,646; 5,603,439; 5,456,514; 5,423,463; 5,415,506; 3,767,059; 5,044,682; 4,733,899; 5,265,993; 5,586,850; 5,628,442; 5,845,953; 4,834,599; 5,259,712 and 5,927,783. At the same time, it is also advantageous to expand the volume of the cargo bed of a pickup truck to accommodate an oversized load, such as a 4xc3x978xe2x80x2 sheet of plywood.
While various of the prior art cargo bed liners and divider systems referenced herein are reconfigurable, none of these systems allow for the expansion of the interior volume of a pickup truck""s cargo bed. Thus, there is a need in the art for a multi-functional cargo bed liner assembly that is expandable and includes a divider panel that is infinitely positionable.
Accordingly, the present invention is a multi-functional cargo bed liner assembly for a cargo bed of a vehicle. The cargo bed liner assembly includes a first and a second side wall disposed in a transversely spaced relationship, an end wall extending therebetween the first and second side wall at a first end, and a floor extending therebetween the first and second side walls, such that the first and second side wall, end wall and floor are integral and formed as one piece. The cargo bed liner assembly also includes a frame for supporting the first and second side walls, wherein the frame includes a track accessible through a slot in each of the side walls. The cargo bed liner assembly further includes a movable divider panel supported within the track by a support means, and extending transversely therebetween the first and second side walls, wherein the divider panel includes a positioning mechanism for fixedly locating the divider panel.
One advantage of the present invention is that a multi-functional cargo bed liner for a vehicle is provided that includes a divider panel which can be positionally fixed at infinite locations within the cargo bed, so as to subdivide the cargo bed into a plurality of separate areas. Another advantage of the present invention is that the divider panel can articulate and be fixed in a horizontal position, to provide a work surface. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the divider panel can be stowed near the front of the vehicle when not in use. A further advantage of the present invention is that a side wall and the divider panel can be extended out onto a lowered tailgate of the vehicle, to increase the length of the cargo bed.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.